¿Sabes besar?
by dannraion
Summary: Siempre es bueno expresar tus dudas, siempre es bueno aclarar lo que en verdad quieres preguntar ¿verdad Sakura?


_Hola, bien aquí con otro fic de Sakura y Sasuke, espero les guste..._

_Ya saben _**estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.**

**Digan no al plagio.**

_Buena lectura ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Sabes besar?<strong>

¿No es como si fuera en lo único que pensara todo el día. Era obvio que no. Tampoco era que se emocionara tanto por que llegará ese momento. Ni siquiera se había pasado todo el santo día imaginándose un sinfín de escenarios montando la idónea situación. No claro que no, no podía ser eso.

-Ugh- la pelirosa se golpeo la frente por cuarta vez en lo que iba del día -¿No puede ser menos complicado?- se preguntó cerrando los ojos y de paso frunciendo el ceño, solo un poco.

-Frentona, será mejor que dejes de golpearte o quedaras idiota por el resto de tu vida- picó la burlona rubia sentándose en la paleta del pupitre.

-Ino- paladeó la ojijade rechinando los dientes –No me molestes.

-Vamos, pero de que humos andamos hoy- silbó la de ojos cielo –Tomate un relax Saku, las clases están a punto de terminar y…- alzó los brazos hacia el techo y dio un leve gritito de felicidad –Ya casi es fin de semana.

-Cerda- la miró entre furiosa y despectiva –Déjame en paz.

La rubia meneo la cabeza repetidas veces, dándose cuenta de la enorme irritabilidad de su amiga –Bien, pero cuando estés de buenas me llamas.

La ojijade rodó los ojos y se recostó en el pupitre. Tal vez una pequeña siesta le haría bien, ¿no?, digo, eso de perder el sueño por estarte planteando mil y un maneras en las cuales puedes dar tu primer beso… no es algo sano. Bostezó levemente y fue cerrando los ojos de a poco, pero un chirrido la sacó de su ensoñación haciendo que se levantara precipitada y girara en todas direcciones, buscando la causa de tan horroroso ruido.

-S-Sasuke-kun, no te vi llegar- murmuró con un naciente rubor en las mejillas.

-Hmp.

La chica soltó un suspiro dándose por vencida. Era cierto que deseaba que su primera experiencia fuera con ese pelinegro, pero también era cierto que se había propuesto no ser la niñita rogona de doce años que era antes, oh no, no más. Se volvió a posar sobre la paleta, dispuesta a echarse un sueñito, de cinco minutos, de esos que te dejan como nueva.

-Ve a dormir a tu casa- escuchó una fría y dura voz que le hizo erizar los vellos de la nuca. La pelirosa abrió los ojos levemente y miró con detenimiento al chico que estaba a un lado de ella. Se veía borroso con un aspecto caricaturesco. Demasiado gracioso.

_Lo que la falta de sueño hace._

-Hmp, ¿de que te ríes, Sa-ku-ra?- sondeo Sasuke con la expresión imperturbable.

-Te pareces a un anime- la ojijade se rió bajito aguantando un bostezo.

-Molesta.

-Oye Sasuke-kun…- comenzó la kunoichi con voz adormilada. El chico ni se inmutó -¿Tienes buen sueño?

-Hmp, sí.

El pensó que su conversación había terminado ahí, pero la ojijade parecía reacia a continuar con su interrogatorio -¿Nunca te haz desvelado por nada?- dijo la chica desperezándose del asiento.

-No- dijo cortante, esa chiquilla le estaba colmando la paciencia, ¿qué le importaba a ella si dormía o no bien?

-Pues yo no- y como para darle énfasis a su frase soltó un sonoro bostezo.

-Tsk, que molestia.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero no he podido dormir porque…- su rostro comenzó a tomar el color de las manzanas –Bueno, porque…

Pero al notar la evidente indiferencia del chico, la pelirosa optó por dejarlo por la paz, volviéndose a reclinar y cerrando los ojos, tratando así de evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Porque…- insistió Sasuke después de varios segundos. No es que el gusanillo de la duda le hubiera picado, solo preguntó por simple cortesía.

_Claro, cortesía._

La kunoichi abrió los ojos un tanto asombrada. Abría jurado que hace unos instantes el pelinegro la estaba ignorando olímpicamente, y ahora le venía a preguntar el porque –Pues, no dejo de pensar- terminó de decir, aun con la duda bailando en su mente.

-Hmp.

La ojijade clavó su mirar en los orbes ónix de Sasuke. Eran hermosos. Tan oscuros, fríos y arrogantes. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos y como el no parecía reclamarle su escrutinio, decidió continuar con la inspección. Su rostro estaba pálido como siempre, cubierto con una máscara de indiferencia. La nariz respingada y si te fijabas un poco más abajo, los labios.

_Vaya._

La pelirosa se sonrojó a la décima potencia al notar los labios finos y delgados del azabache. Inconscientemente se llevo el dedo índice a la comisura de los propios. Y fue entonces que pudo ver una arrogante sonrisa adornando el rostro de Sasuke.

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Sa-ku-ra?

Ante la mención, el corazón de la chica dejó de latir. Quería que la tierra se la tragase, ¿es que acaso la justicia divina le estaba cobrando esos golpes que le daba a Naruto?

_Baka, sólo a ti se te ocurre mirarlo como posesa._ Pensó intranquila, tal vez delatándose de más.

-N-Nada- trató de sonreír, pero un tic nervioso se lo impedía.

_Estúpidas hormonas._

-Hmp- la miró lo que a ella le pareció el segundo más largo de toda su existencia – No sabes mentir, Sa-ku-ra.

_¡Kuso! – _pensó la chica nerviosa.

Y ahora venía a decirle que no sabía mentir, y el no sabía no ser arrogante y eso nadie se lo discutía. Necesitaba saltarse eso y rápido, decir cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por la mente y que distrajese al shinobi que la seguía observando con una sonrisa perturbadora.

-E-Este- comenzó tartamudeando- ¿S-Sasuke-kun?

-¿Hn?- gruñó esperando que la kunoichi continuara con su pregunta.

Era cierto que llevaba un buen rato hablando con ella, algo no muy típico en él, pues esa chica, al igual que todos, le colmaba la paciencia en poco tiempo, pero no podía evitar fastidiarla de aquella forma. Era tan tonta y molesta, se sonrojaba por nada y comenzaba a temblar como una hoja. Eso la causaba gracia y a la vez curiosidad.

-T-Tú ¿s-sabes b-b - ¿y ahora que le decía?, el azabache no dejaba de mirarla- b-brincar?

Lo suyo no era expresar explícitamente las emociones faciales, si esto fuera normal en él habría abierto los ojos como plato y seguro que su mandíbula estaría rozando el suelo. Pero como estamos hablando del frío, inexpresivo y serio Sasuke Uchiha nada de eso sucedió, solo se permitió alzar una perfecta ceja negra en muestra de su incredulidad. ¿Qué si sabía brincar?, vaya estupidez, ¿por ello se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del cabello?

-Hmp, eso es estúpido.

-L-Lo siento- se dispensó de inmediato, sonriendo internamente por haber evadido de una forma tan sencilla al fantástico Uchiha.

-Tsk.

Sakura cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviada al notar que el chico se la había tragado completa. Esto era digno de ser contado… pero como iba implicado tener que decir la razón por la cual le había mentido prefirió que sería mejor guardárselo para si misma.

-¿Crees que me la he creído, Sa-ku-ra?- un escalofrío intenso se trepó por la columna de la pelirosa – No soy como el dobe.

-P-Pero…- la kunoichi no sabía ni con que escudarse, su teatro se había colapsado y no era para menos, aunque le doliera en el alma aceptaba que había sido una muy mala pregunta de escape.

-Hmp, dime que es- ordenó, no con voz poderosa ni molesta, solo cargada de algo que podía llamarse fastidio.

-Y-Yo s-solo- se volvió a sonrojar. Se sentía débil y tonta. _Molesta_. Agachó la mirada, escondiéndola bajo el flequillo rosado que caía por toda su frente – Q-Quería saber si tú… s-sabías b-be-besar- y como si fuera posible anatómicamente, se sonrojó más.

-Tsk, molesta.

Si la ojijade estuviera mirándolo se habría percatado de la pequeña sonrisa que se expandía por su rostro, pero como estaba muy ocupada ocultándose no lo vio.

Dispuesta a no volver a tartamudear y sudar frío decidió salir del aula. Y es que sabía que no era sano estarse sonrojando cada dos segundos y hablar como niña pequeña, _y menos frente a Sasuke._ Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados al ser jalada y estampada contra una pared.

-Auch- se quejó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-¿Y tú Sa-ku-ra?

La pelirosa abrió los ojos de golpe y lo primero que vio la dejo con la boca abierta. El pelinegro la tenía acorralada contra la pared blanca con ambos brazos extendidos a los lados de su cuerpo. Los ojos negros de Sasuke fulguraban algo desconocido para ella, pero le encantaban, al igual que una sonrisa prepotente y llena de arrogancia.

-¿Y-Yo qué?- preguntó pestañeando varias veces. Admitámoslo, tener a un chico así nos blanquearía la mente en segundos.

-Hmp- la sonrisa aumentó más -¿Sabes besar?

Y fue ahí que toda la sangre dentro del cuerpo de la joven kunoichi se concentró en su rostro, que para esos momentos ardía más que el mismísimo fuego.

-N-No.

Sentía el aliento fresco del chico rozarle las mejillas. ¿Era su imaginación o estaba demasiado cerca? No podía cerrar los ojos, ni moverse. Las piernas le fallaban y el corazón le bombeaba como loco, podía sentir los latidos golpeando en sus oídos como si hubiera dado el maratón de su vida.

Y sin consentimiento el azabache arremetió contra sus labios. Primero los presionó suavemente no queriendo asustar a la chica, la cual se había quedado paralizada. Sasuke se separo solo unos milímetros, justo lo necesario para susurrarle –Tienes que mover los labios.

Y dicho eso volvió a presionar los suyos contra los sonrosados de la pelirosa. Sakura sin saber muy bien que hacer comenzó a moverlos lentamente, inclinándose un poco hacía la derecha. Sintió como el chico mordía levemente su labio inferior haciendo que le flaquearan las piernas, otra vez.

La ojijade abrió la boca al sentir de nuevo la presión en su labio y sin saberlo concedió el permiso que estaba esperando el pelinegro, el cual ni tardo ni perezoso introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de la chica. Sakura casi suelta un grito al sentir la húmeda lengua de Sasuke. ¿Qué rayos era eso, y porqué se sentía tan bien?

Tímidamente tocó con la propia la escurridiza del azabache y sintió una descarga esparcirse por todo su cuerpo. Lentamente Sasuke se fue apartando del rostro sonrojado de la pelirosa. Ambos tenían las respiraciones agitadas, sus pulmones clamaban por aire.

-S-Sasuke-kun- suspiró Sakura aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Hmp.

De a poco fue levantando los párpados para poder divisar lo que su mente deseaba, esos ojos negros como el carbón, y los perfectos y pálidos labios curvados un poco hacia arriba.

-Sasuke-kun, gracias.

-Tsk, eres una _molestia_- dijo apartándose de la kunoichi saliendo del salón de clases aún con la sonrisa sin desaparecer de su rostro.

* * *

><p><em>¿Un review es mucho pedir? Yo sé que no :)... si les ha gustado adelante, y si no, también, siempre es bueno recibir consejos para mejorar.<em>

_Hasta pronto._

**_dann-fuera._**


End file.
